Once Upon A Time
by anarchist101
Summary: short story about draco and hermione. For a preview, look at my bio. thanks. please rr. A101
1. preview part 1

Summary: This is a one-shot about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Whoever hasn't put these two in as tory together is a very odd person indeed.

D: I do not own any of the characters or ideas placed by J.K. Rowling. The concept, ideas, and plot of this story are mine, but the characters and so on are not in my posession.

A/N: This is a one-shot that I have posted on other sites. In the past, it has received different amounts of reviews, but the smallest amount of reviews was 25, and the largest was 179 (which I haven't checked on in quite some time, and am sure that it has risen). I hope you enjoy it. Please, if you are rading this, leave a review. Whether you like it or not is not just an opinion to me-it will either inspire me to write better, or inspire me to write more. Flames, included.

Preview Part 1

Once Upon A Time

Hermione:

Walking slowly down these aisles used to comfort me-used to bring me warmth. I remember how only a quick stride down these rows of books would awaken me...bring me to life, so to say. But now, all I feel...is cold. Coldness and darkness...Nothing more. Not since HE came into my life. I remember it so well...it went something like this...

Once Upon A Time...


	2. Preview Part 2

Summary: This is a one-shot about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Whoever hasn't put these two in as tory together is a very odd person indeed.

D: I do not own any of the characters or ideas placed by J.K. Rowling. The concept, ideas, and plot of this story are mine, but the characters and so on are not in my posession.

A/N: This is a one-shot that I have posted on other sites. In the past, it has received different amounts of reviews, but the smallest amount of reviews was 25, and the largest was 179 (which I haven't checked on in quite some time, and am sure that it has risen). I hope you enjoy it. Please, if you are rading this, leave a review. Whether you like it or not is not just an opinion to me-it will either inspire me to write better, or inspire me to write more. Flames, included.

Preview Part 2

Draco:

I used to be at the top of my game. I used to be like a king at this place. A Slytherin king...yes. For God's sake, people used to bloody WORSHIP the ground I walked on. And if it wasn't for HER, I still would be! But now that she's gone, I can focus on getting back up to the top. That's how it was planned out, at least. That's why we're not together any more. I deserve better than filth. Which is EXACTLY what she is. Filth. Pure filth. After what SHE did to me-ME! A MALFOY! Ha! She is of NO importance to me. Filth. Pure filth. Exactly. Sigh I suppose you'll want to hear the story, then, won't you? Well, if I must...:

Once Upon A Time...


	3. Hermione's Side

Summary: This is a one-shot about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Whoever hasn't put these two in as tory together is a very odd person indeed.

D: I do not own any of the characters or ideas placed by J.K. Rowling. The concept, ideas, and plot of this story are mine, but the characters and so on are not in my posession.

A/N: This is a one-shot that I have posted on other sites. In the past, it has received different amounts of reviews, but the smallest amount of reviews was 25, and the largest was 179 (which I haven't checked on in quite some time, and am sure that it has risen). I hope you enjoy it. Please, if you are rading this, leave a review. Whether you like it or not is not just an opinion to me-it will either inspire me to write better, or inspire me to write more. Flames, included.

Hermione's side Part 1

Hermione:

"Where IS that infernal creature?" Hermione asked as she looked under the common room couch.

"Give it a rest, 'Mione," said Ron Weasley, "I'm sure Crookshanks will show up sooner or later. It's not a big deal!" Hermione paused, and looked up, slightly ticked off.

"Not a big deal?" Harry, who had been sitting on a sofa, relaxing, winced at the tone of Hermione's voice.

"NOT a big deal?" Harry and Ron both winced. "Ron! This isn't just a pet to me, this is a-"

"Here we go..." muttered Ron.

"-And I would think that YOU of all people would have the decency to get off of your lazy bum and help me find her!" She quickly ducked onto the floor again to look for her cat.

After a few minutes, a slight MEOW could be heard near the entrance to the Gryffindor commonroom.

"Kitty!" exclaimed Hermione as she jumped up off of the floor. Quickly, she ran to the entrance and noticed that the portrait hanging there was hanging open ever so slightly. "Oh no! She's gone off again! I'll be back as soon as I find her," she said as she headed out the door.

"But, 'Mione, it's at least midnight!" shouted Harry. But it was too late. She was already gone.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!" called Hermione, as she roamed the halls. MEOW. Hermione followed the familiar sound of her cat's meowing until she nearly ran into a statue. As she looked up, Crookshanks looked down.

"Meow," bellowed Crookshanks. The cat then leaped down upon her head. Hermione cursed loudly, as she managed to get the ferocious feline off of her scalp.

"Did you hear something, my sweet?" 'Oh no!' thought Hermione. 'What else could possibly go wrong?' At that precise moment, the statue before Hermione opened up, and Hermione (and her cat) stumbled into a secret passageway.

A/N: Next chapter will arrive soon. I've already written it. All I'm asking for is 6-9 reviews for these THREE chapters. Thanks,

A101


End file.
